Gallery: Merpeople
Gallery of all merpeople. H2O: Just Add Water |-|Season 1 & 2= File:Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png File:Emma annoyed.jpg File:Girls at beach.jpg File:Girls at Beach 2.jpg File:Miriam's House.png File:Moon Gazing.png File:Group Hug.jpg File:Drifting.jpg File:H2o.png File:H2O Girls.jpg File:Rikki, Emma, And Cleo at Mako.jpg File:Birthday Party.jpg File:Rikki Mad.png File:Second Amulet.jpg File:Mermaids Confronting Denman.jpg File:Mermaids Surprised.jpg File:Hazard Team.jpg File:Lewis Taking Samples.jpg File:Emma & Rikki.png File:Cleo And Rikki.png File:H2O Mermaids Underwater.png File:Gone in a Splash.jpg File:Rikki and Emma on Rocks.png File:Underwater.jpg File:Mermaids At The party.png File:Mermaids Angry With Lewis.png File:Best Friends.jpg File:Cleo In Pigtails.jpg File:Cleo Powers.png File:Sardines.jpg File:Girls.png File:Emma & Rikki Swimming.png File:The Girls.png File:Girls With Nate.jpg File:Big Nate, Cleo, Rikki and Emma 2.jpg File:Irresistible Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg File:Rikki, Cleo, And Emma Smiling.jpg File:Mermaids At School.png File:Ronnie And Mermaids.jpg File:Hanging in Moon Pool.png File:Mermaids Captured on Camera.jpg File:Hydro-cryokinesis.JPG File:Swimming With Dolphin.png File:Reviving Miriam.jpg File:Miriam Frozen.jpg File:EmmaCleoRikki.png File:3mermaids.jpg File:Beach.png File:Best Friends.png File:Season 2.png File:Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.jpg File:Looking At The Moon.jpg File:Hurricane Angela.png File:Mermaids vs The Rain.png File:Looking Down A Hole.jpg File:Chatham And The Girls.jpg File:H2O A Still.jpg File:RCE.jpg File:Mermaids At The Dock.jpg File:Rikki, Emma, And Cleo Hiding In Water.jpg File:Rikki, Cleo And Emma On The Bed.jpg File:H2OS22.jpg File:Using Powers.jpg File:Slumber Party.jpg File:Bath time.png File:Lewis Talking to Mermaids.png File:EmmaCleoRikkiUnderWater.jpg File:Giving Away Their Power.jpg File:Mermaids Trapped.jpg File:Mermaids Spying.jpg File:ECRUnderwater.jpg File:ECRRunning.jpg File:ECRWaving.png File:Mako island 2.png File:Control.png File:Swimming For The Boys.png File:Lewis Flying.jpg File:Mermaids Playing Sick.png File:Friends.png File:Cooling Down.jpg File:Emma Rikki Cleo.jpg File:Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg File:Running Into Water.png File:Emma And Rikki.jpg File:H2ocast.jpeg File:Speed Swimming.png File:Change is Over Rated.jpg File:Cleo In The Net.jpg File:Girls Using Atmokinesis.jpg File:Season 2 Finale.png File:1x01 Metamorphosis.jpg File:Emma Looking Into Mirror.png File:Mermaids Cooking.png File:1x06 Young Love.jpg File:Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg File:Girls at the Party.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 05.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 12.jpg File:Ronnie Playing With Phoebe.png File:Charlotte Using Aerokinesis.jpg File:Rikki With A Tail On The Bed.jpg File:Mermaids Looking Into Moon Pool.jpg File:Seasontwo001.jpg File:25426774.jpg File:A6.jpg File:235040.jpg File:4522378591a5864953282l.jpg File:H2o-h2o-just-add-water-6016878-240-192.jpg File:3hr5ntn.JPG File:Mermaid Silhouettes in Water.jpg File:235004.jpg File:01.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:Rj on h2o.jpg File:H2O 24.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:Questioning.jpg File:Laughing.jpg File:0group05c.png File:H2o-Just-Add-Water-h2o-just-add-friendships-2476974-395-262.jpg File:2d2bdacbf1109a21med.png File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549831-600-347.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549864-600-347.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549874-600-347.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549881-600-347.jpg File:00000018.jpg File:4522378591a7180348391l.jpg File:4522378591a7227799852l.jpg File:3264037576 9c7258f64d.jpg File:THE-FINAL-3-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-3531833-445-276.jpg File:Rikki-and-emma-h2o-just-add-water-6726009-395-263.jpg File:2f29def91e 23766770 o2.jpg File:Kozos group mq 002.jpg File:0group09.png File:00021876 H2O2 A3.jpg rgb.jpg File:5ikc065p.jpg File:290cpw3g.jpg File:Iq5r19rk.jpg File:P7jauthp.jpg File:Pjp7vfah.jpg File:Bscap302.jpg File:S01E13.jpg File:Bscap444.jpg File:Bscap538.jpg File:S02E07.png File:Seasontwo026.jpg File:S01E01.jpg File:S01E02.jpg File:S01E03.jpg File:S01E04.jpg File:S01E05.jpg File:S01E06.jpg File:S01E08.jpg File:S01E09.jpg File:S01E10.jpg File:S01E11.jpg File:S01E13.jpg File:S01E14.jpg File:S01E15.jpg File:S01E17.jpg File:S01E19.jpg File:S01E20.jpg File:S01E21.jpg File:S01E22.jpg File:S01E24.jpg File:S01E25.jpg File:S01E26.jpg File:S02E01.jpg File:S02E02.jpg File:S02E04.jpg File:S02E05.jpg File:S02E06.jpg File:S02E07.jpg File:S02E08.jpg File:S02E09.jpg File:S02E10.jpg File:S02E11.jpg File:S02E12.jpg File:S02E13.jpg File:S02E14.jpg File:S02E15.jpg File:S02E18.jpg File:S02E20.jpg File:S02E21.jpg File:S02E22.jpg File:S02E23.jpg File:S02E24.jpg File:S02E26.jpg File:S02E11.png File:S1 BFF's.png File:H2o edit .jpg |-|Season 3= File:H2O Season III pressdownload.png File:The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg File:Mermaids Splashing.png File:Mermaids Smiling.jpg File:BellaRikkiCleo.png File:Girls-h2o-just-add-water-13641793-300-231.jpg File:45838-15-04.jpg File:1280x1024-All.jpg File:Cleo, bella, rikki.jpg File:Mermaids Looking Over Will.jpg File:Kozos season03 mq 006.jpg File:Rikki-cleo-bella-on-the-beach-h2o-just-add-water-8577051-229-167.jpg File:Graduation.png File:Mermaid Train.jpg File:Mo.jpg File:Beach party.jpg File:Projection.jpg File:Girls at-mako with the crystal.jpg File:Mermaids flying.jpg File:6ih4xads.png File:Phoebe-Cariba-and-Indiana-cariba-heine-and-phoebe-tonkin-10141442-791-591.jpg File:H2o22.jpg File:RikkiBellaCleoTail.png File:H2O Season III pressdownload.jpg File:Necklaces.png File:Bella-rikki-cleo-big.jpg File:New Trio Smiling.jpg File:Bellaupset.jpg File:Kozos season03 mq 008.jpg File:Mermaids In Moon Pool.png File:Rikki's Birthday.png File:Mermaids And Will.png File:Bscap0468.jpg File:Rikki Taking Charge.jpg File:RikkiCleoBella.png File:Graduation Party.jpg File:Mermaids After Saving Rikki.jpg File:Bscap0222.jpg File:Rikki And Cleo.jpg File:005.jpg File:New Trio.jpg File:Eebc777x.png File:Cleo And Bella In The Water.jpg File:Rikki-laughs-h2o-just-add-water-9530475-608-400.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg File:Bscap0229.jpg File:The-girls-at-cleo-s-h2o-just-add-water-10072169-608-400.jpg File:006powers.jpg File:5sntts8g.png File:1280x1024-Swimming.jpg File:The Girls In The Moonpool And Unconscious Will.jpg File:Bscap0062.jpg File:Bella rikki cleo swiming.jpg File:Mermaids OK.jpg File:Mermaid girls 3.jpg File:Blue Light.jpg File:Rikki and bella.jpg File:Bella, Cleo and Rikki.jpg File:Tentacle Grabs Rikki.jpg File:S03E01.jpg File:S03E02.jpg File:S03E03.jpg File:S03E04.jpg File:S03E05.jpg File:S03E06.jpg File:S03E07.jpg File:S03E08.jpg File:S03E09.jpg File:S03E10.jpg File:S03E11.jpg File:S03E12.jpg File:S03E13.jpg File:S03E14.jpg File:S03E15.jpg File:S03E16.jpg File:S03E17.jpg File:S03E18.jpg File:S03E19.jpg File:S03E20.jpg File:S03E21.jpg File:S03E22.jpg File:S03E24.jpg File:S03E25.jpg File:S03E26.jpg File:S03E14.png File:Cleo, Rikki and Bella in Moon Pool.png File:0ehdmkty.png File:J0049eqi.png File:Passers-by.jpg File:Normal kozos season03 mq 29.jpg File:Season 3 Opening Credits Mermaids.png File:Bscap005.jpg File:079.jpg File:Bscap007.jpg File:Bscap011.jpg File:7-5.jpg File:Normal 003.jpg File:Normal 011.jpg File:Normal bscap026.jpg File:Normal bscap493.jpg File:Normal bscap170.jpg File:Normal bscap169.jpg File:Normal 111.jpg File:Normal bscap323.jpg File:Normal 088.jpg File:Normal 027.jpg File:Normal 018.jpg File:Normal 017.jpg File:Normal 005.jpg File:Lewis Meets Bella.jpg File:Normal 0066.jpg File:Battle Plan.jpg File:Untitled 1.jpg File:7u8yhj.jpg File:Kinopoisk.ru-H2O 3A-Just-Add-Water-1577300.jpg File:6-5.jpg File:Normal 710.jpg File:Bscap483.jpg File:imagesCAKA9MYN.jpg File:h2o-3shoot_28729.jpg |-|Emma= File:EmmaTail.png File:EmmaFace.jpg File:Emma Making Snow.jpg File:Emma On Bed.jpg File:23766847.jpg File:Freezing.png File:Emma Cooling Rebel.jpg File:Emma Using Powers.png File:Emma Underwater.png File:Emma & Rikki Swimming.png File:Emma Happy In Water.jpg File:Emma Waving.png File:Emma Freezing.png File:Emma Found The Locket.png File:Emma And Ash.png File:Emma Seeing Moon Reflection.jpg File:Emma Hiding.png File:Treasure Hunter.jpg File:Lewis Reading A Book.jpg File:Birthday Party.jpg File:Rikki Mad.png File:Emma Making A Movie.jpg File:JuiceNet.jpg File:Moon Grazed.jpg File:Emma In Bath.jpg File:Emma Running.png File:Emma Panicking.png File:Emma In White.jpg File:Emma OK.png File:Emma Red Hair.jpg File:Emma And Rebel.jpg File:Emma-Rebel-h2o-just-add-water-2170582-1024-576.jpg File:05.jpg File:02.jpg File:Emma Finds The Coral.jpg File:Emma Shocked.jpg File:Cid000a01c8c579ccf62fe0cl0.jpg File:Bscap0138.jpg File:Emma With Locket.png File:Gils1.png File:Gills.jpg File:Monster.png File:Emma Sea-Monster.jpg File:Emma's Changes.png File:Emma Running.jpg File:Emma Kissing Byron.png File:Beach.png File:Emma And Ash Kissing.jpg File:Ash, Rebel And Emma.jpg File:Emma.jpg File:Emma and Elliot.jpg File:Emma Bubbles.png File:Ñèëà ýììû.jpg File:Mhk.jpg File:Emma, Ash And Rebel.jpg File:H20-Just-Add-Water-h2o-couples-1249697 320 240.jpg File:Mold Takeover.jpg File:Frosted.jpg File:Emma Gilbert.jpg File:DSCI0031.JPG File:Emma Swims With Dolphin.JPG File:Frolicing With Dolphines.png File:Emma Swimming In Sea World's Fish Tank.jpg File:I193355538 19164 3.jpg File:Emma-h2o-just-add-water-9321176-1024-768.jpg File:Emma2.jpg File:Emma on Phone.png File:ImagesCATDJ88C.jpg File:Emma Opening Door.jpg File:Emma Saving Zane.png File:Red Herring.png File:Emma Red.png File:Redhead Emma.png File:Emma Timing.jpg File:Seasontwo001.jpg File:Emma annoyed.jpg File:Emmabyron.jpg File:Emma-underwater-h2o-just-add-water-9322144-320-240.jpg File:Photo (8).jpg File:Photo (7).jpg File:Photo (6).jpg File:0998.JPG File:Emma gilbert.jpg File:S02E17.jpg File:Emma Hydro-Cryokinesis.png File:118275u823.jpg File:H2o.png File:Emma ash.jpg File:Rj on h2o.jpg File:Emma surpised.png File:S01E07.jpg File:Bscap395.jpg File:Ash And Emma At The Stall.jpg File:256.jpg File:308.jpg File:Bscap324.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 01.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 04.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 06.jpg File:Emma Sleeping In The Barn.png File:Lewis Caught A Fish.jpg File:S02E07.png File:S02E04.png File:S01E11.png File:235004.jpg File:Hydro-cryokinesis.JPG File:Imgres-3.jpeg File:Moon Spell Emma.png File:Irresistible Emma.jpg File:Emma And Horse.jpg File:SinkOrSwim08.jpg File:EmmaByronKiss.jpg File:Emma at Mako.jpg File:Cleo And Emma.jpg |-|Cleo= File:CleoTail.png File:CleoFace.jpg File:4354 88.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-9009219-250-142.jpg File:Lewis Hearts Cleo.png File:Water Manipulation.png File:Cleo Sertori.jpg File:Cleo Swimming With Lewis.png File:Cleo And Lewis.png File:Cleo And Lewis Staring.png File:Cleo Playing With Lewis.png File:Cleo A Happy Mermaid.png File:Cleo With Emma's Necklace.png File:Cleo Smiling.png File:Cleo Under Water.png File:Lewis And Cleo On a Beach.jpg File:Cleo And Lewis Catching Fishbait.png File:Cleo And Kim.png File:Cleo's Golden Tail.png File:Cleo Bathing.png File:Cleo Talking.png File:Cleo At Marine Park.png File:Cleo Angry.png File:Ronnie And Cleo.png File:Cleo And Zane Eloping.jpg File:Sertoris.png File:Cleo With Her Dad.png File:Cleo With Dolphins.png File:Cleo And Dolphins.jpg File:Ronnie Playing With Phoebe.png File:Cleo & Lewis.png File:Cleo And Lewis Together.png File:Cleo & Lewis.jpg File:Charlotte's First Day at School.png File:Moon Gazing.png File:Captain Don.png File:Cleo And Mermaid Hunters.png File:Cleo Asking For Help.png File:Cleo Hiding In Dolphin Tank.png File:Cleo And Kim.jpg File:Cleo Thrown Into A Pool.jpg File:Cleo Smiling.jpg File:Cleo At Beach.jpg File:Cleo Manipulating Water.jpg File:Cleo Capturing Pelican.png File:Cleo And Lewis.jpg File:Happy Couple.jpg File:Cleo making a bubble.png File:Lewis And Cleo At Beach.png File:Don's Wedding.png File:Cleo's Secret.png File:Nate Hitting On Cleo.png File:Kim1.jpg File:Lewis Talking To Cleo In Moon Pool.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2255962-320-256.jpg File:04.jpg File:03.jpg File:Cleo-in-the-cafe-h2o-just-add-water-9078757-506-329.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-9192769-1024-768.jpg File:Clewis-kiss-h2o-just-add-water-9192846-549-362.jpg File:Bndg n.jpg File:Pelican.png File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1467354-202-115.jpg File:Lewis Getting Strangled.jpg File:Untitled 2.jpg File:Cleo.jpeg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-1894266-2304-1728.jpg File:Lewis and Cleo.jpg File:Cleo Surprised.jpg File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473559-480-251.jpg File:Cleo With Wish Granting Mix.jpg File:Mermaid Cleo.png File:Cleo season 3.png File:Mirror Cleo.JPG File:Cleo Mermaid.jpg File:003.jpg File:Cleo And Lewis Laughing.jpg File:Cleo Reading On The Beach.jpg File:6p1hmfl4.png File:Cleo-and-kim-h2o-just-add-water-9530198-608-400.jpg File:Cleo-unsure-h2o-just-add-water-9530216-608-400.jpg File:I193269104 93496 36.jpg File:Cleo At School.png File:4532431925a7235735066l.jpg File:Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-lleo-5366414-320-240.jpg File:Cleo-in-her-room-h2o-just-add-water-9322753-526-346.jpg File:Episode-H2O-just-add-water-h2o-just-add-water-2239911-1920-1080.jpg File:235037.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2255974-512-288.jpg File:Mermaid in Sleeping Bag.jpg File:235004.jpg File:Cleo Finds a Pelican.jpg File:Cleo Badewann gross.jpg File:Cleo Relaxing In Moon Pool.jpg File:S02E16.png File:A8.jpg File:Cleo On Rocks 1.png File:Cleo On Rocks 2.png File:Cleo On The Rocks.png File:Cariba-Phoebe-Angus-h2o-just-add-water-6859534-784-678.jpg File:Cleo With A Dolphin.jpg File:Flying Aquarium.jpg File:Pirate cleo.jpg File:Cleo studying.jpg File:Cleo at mako.jpg File:Cleo at the marine park.jpg File:Cleo Lewis Together.jpg File:Cleo and ronnie.jpg File:Cleo 2.jpg File:Cleo On Bed 2.png File:Cleo on Bed.jpg File:Cleo In The Pool.jpg File:Cleo In Pool.jpg File:Cloe On Floor.png File:The Tail.png File:Cleo Sleeping.png File:Cleo And Lewis Swimming.png File:Hanging in Moon Pool.png File:H2o-just-add-water-Pressure-Cooker-h2o-just-add-water-2234427-250-141.jpg File:H2O-under-water-scenes-h2o-just-add-water-2186368-1024-680.jpg File:Cleo Sad.png File:Cleo Relaxed.png File:Big Catch.jpg File:Cleo 3.jpg File:Cleo And Charlotte.png File:Cleo Swimming.jpg File:Cleo Singing.jpg File:S02E25.jpg File:CleoRyanTalking.jpg File:Nate Coaching Cleo's Singing.jpg File:Bscap0368.jpg File:Bscap0234.jpg File:Seasontwo001.jpg File:Emma annoyed.jpg File:Hydrokinesis.JPG File:Cleo orange juice.png File:Cleo Using Powers.png File:Girls Using Atmokinesis.jpg File:S3E15.png File:S3E15 1.png File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-24778268-580-435 large.jpg File:Kinopoisk.ru-H2O 3A-Just-Add-Water-1553961.jpg File:Bscap367.jpg File:ChewisCleo.png File:Bscap038.jpg File:Rj on h2o.jpg File:Clewis.jpg File:5-7.jpg File:S01E12.jpg File:Bscap0180.jpg File:Bscap349.jpg File:PD5.JPG File:Bbv01o6a.png File:Cleo02.png File:Bscap243.jpg File:Bscap141.jpg File:Bscap352.jpg File:Bscap067.jpg File:Bscap226.jpg File:Goodbye Kiss.jpg File:Bscap365.jpg File:438.JPG File:Bscap065.jpg File:Bscap045.jpg File:Bscap323.jpg File:Bscap274.jpg File:287.jpg File:Bscap386.jpg File:Bscap069.jpg File:357.jpg File:Bscap414.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 02.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 07.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 08.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 12.jpg File:Sertoris At Sea World.jpg File:S02E25.png File:Lewis Meets Denman.jpg File:S01E12.png File:Sertoris on a Boat.png File:Cleo Running.png File:Rikki And Cleo.jpg File:Foxy Cleo Underwater.jpg File:Wedding Sprinkler.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg File:Cleo And Bella In The Water.jpg File:2d2bdacbf1109a21med.png File:07.jpg File:Fish And Bird.png File:Cleo Smiling.jpeg File:Cleo And Hector.png File:Cleo And Rikki.jpg File:Zzz.jpg File:ImagesCAUHZXYD.jpg File:Under Siren's Spell.jpg File:Cleo Wearing Blue.jpg File:Cleo Wearing White.jpg File:Cleo And Emma.jpg File:Bella and cleo.jpg |-|Rikki= File:RikkiTail.png File:Rikki On Sand.jpg File:Rikki Chadwick.png FIle:Rikki In Water.jpg File:RikkiFace.jpg File:Rikki.png File:Rikki 2.png File:rikki Waving.png File:Rikki Braids.png File:Rikki Laughing.png File:Rikki and Zane at Rikki's.jpg File:Zikki.png File:Rikki Giving Will Some Air.png File:Rikki And Will.png File:Rikki With Camera.png File:Rikki Filming Sharks.png File:Emma & Rikki Swimming.png File:Rikki Swimming.png File:Birthday Party.jpg File:Rikki Mad.png File:Rikki Protecting The Secret.jpg File:Rikki Selling Fish.jpg File:Rikki In Moon Pool.jpg File:Rikki Sad.jpg File:Rikki And Zane On The Roof.jpg File:Rikki And Zane Happy.jpg File:Rikki's After Party.png File:Rikki Using Powers.png File:Rikki's Bar.png File:Rikki's Birthday.png File:Moon Gazing.png File:Rikki On Chair.jpg File:Rikki In Forest.jpg File:Rikki As Rikko.png File:Rikki In Red.png File:Rikki And Elliot.png File:Rikki Fist.png File:Rikki Working.png File:Rikki Using Power.png File:Zane Gave Rikki A Dress.png File:Rikki In Trouble.png File:Rikki With Ronnie.jpg File:Zano.png File:Rikki-the-clown-h2o-just-add-water-10072198-250-142.jpg File:Rikki-omg-h2o-just-add-water-10124506-608-400.jpg File:Rikki Laughing.jpg File:Rikki In Fire.jpg File:Rikki.jpg File:Cariba-Heine-season-3-h2o-just-add-water-10295508-390-264.jpg File:Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-2255931-1024-578.jpg File:Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-9192898-1024-768.jpg File:De5124fe90_56964987_o2.jpg File:Pyrokinesis.jpg File:Beach.png File:Rikki season 3.png File:Mermaid Rikki.png File:Rikki Boiling Water.jpg File:Rikki bikini.jpg File:Mermaid Rikki Chadwick.jpg File:A3.jpg File:Rikki With A Tail On The Bed.jpg File:Pants on Fire.jpg File:Hocus-pocus-rikki-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-7739376-698-395.jpg File:Hydro-thermo2.JPG File:Pu i wp plCA96K0NG.jpg File:Rikki-mermaid-h2o-just-add-water-8661751-349-295.jpg File:Bscap0286.jpg File:Rikki-kidnapped-h2o-just-add-water-10072201-250-142.jpg File:Episode16.jpg File:DSCI0125.JPG File:Rikki And a Dolphin.jpg File:Gift-of-Affection-h2o-just-add-water-1305799-236-178.jpg File:Rikki & Zane, Kisses and Ice Cream.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-Treasure-Hunt-h2o-just-add-water-2234672-250-141.jpg File:Zane Kissing Mermaid Rikki.jpg File:6zvqawpt6p th.jpg File:DSCI0116.JPG File:DSCI0115.JPG File:A2.jpg File:Rikki jungle.jpg File:Rikki Tail.jpg File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.png File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.jpg File:Double-Trouble-h2o-just-add-water-2170581-480-278.jpg File:Bscap0541.jpg File:Rikki1.jpg File:Ring of Fire.jpg File:Rikki Swimming.jpg File:Rikki In Red.jpg File:RikkiAndTentacle.jpg File:Normal 032.jpg File:Normal 076.jpg File:Rikki Versus Tentacle.jpg File:PD5.JPG File:S02E03.JPG File:168.JPG File:Rikki zane.jpg File:H2o.png File:S01E18.jpg File:2kodh5.png File:Normal bscap032.jpg File:Normal bscap481.jpg File:Normal bscap059.jpg File:Normal bscap495.jpg File:Bscap261.jpg File:Bscap550.jpg File:Bscap481.jpg File:Bscap055.jpg File:Bscap239.jpg File:Bscap321.jpg File:Bscap125.jpg File:Bscap469.jpg File:Bscap442.jpg File:Bscap297.jpg File:Bscap222.jpg File:Bscap331.jpg File:Bscap159.jpg File:RikkiZaneKiss.jpg File:RikkiAndZane.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 03.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 12.jpg File:S03E04.png File:S02E08.png File:S02E11.png File:S03E18.png File:S02E07.png File:Hanging in Moon Pool.png File:Bscap0506.jpg File:Rikki And Cleo.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg File:2d2bdacbf1109a21med.png File:235038.jpg File:Hydro-cryokinesis.JPG File:Rikki's Pyrokinesis.png File:T 3672282.jpg File:Untitled 3.jpg File:rikki2.jpg File:Them.jpg File:Bella And Rikki.jpg File:Rikki With Jiao Long Bracelet.png Chris and Rikki.png Rikki and Mr. Singh.png Rikki and Mr. Singh (2).png Rikki and Water.png |-|Bella= File:Bella In a Flower Dress.jpg File:Bella Walking On Solidified Water.jpg File:Normal 2349 78.jpg File:Tuc6m9bn.png File:Bella Hartley singing nog.jpg File:Bella 1.png File:Bella 2.png File:Bella And Fishes.jpg File:Bella In The Water.png File:Bella At Rikki's.png File:Bella At Mako.png File:Bella's Tail.png File:Bella Spying.png File:Bella And Will.png File:Bella In The Shade.png File:Bella, Will & Shark.png File:Bella Diving.png File:Bella Singing.png File:Bella Swimming.jpg File:Bella And The Band.jpg File:Bella at Mako.jpg File:Bella Calling Will.jpg File:Bella Finds a Rare Shell.jpg File:Bella Hiding.jpg File:Bella in the Water.jpg File:Bella on the Beach.jpg File:Bella underwater.jpg File:Bella Will Kiss.jpg File:Bella.png File:Bubbly Bella.jpg File:BellaFace.jpg File:BellaTurningIntoWater.jpg File:S03E23.jpg File:Bella As Mermaid.png File:Bella Blue.jpg File:Bella Underwater.jpg File:Bella underwater.png File:Lucy's Cameo.jpg File:Bella Transforming.jpg File:Bscap0054.jpg File:Bella Power's Hand Gesture.jpg File:Bella Limited Transformation.jpg File:Bscap0225.jpg File:Bella9yearsold.png File:Bella Discovering The Irish Moon Pool.jpg File:Bscap0641.jpg File:Bscap0764.jpg File:Bella As A Child.jpg File:Ireland.jpg File:Sea Cave in Ireland.jpg File:Bscap0882.jpg File:Bscap1085.jpg File:Bscap1291.jpg File:Cleo And Bella In The Water.jpg File:Bella Smiling.jpg File:Bella At The Beach.jpg File:Bella In The Pool.jpg File:Mermaid Bella.png File:Normal 008.jpg File:Normal 048.jpg File:Normal 055.jpg File:Normal 066.jpg File:Nate's Band And Bella.jpg File:Nate Hitting on Bella.jpg File:Bella H as a mermaid.jpg File:Bella Swimming Underwater.jpg File:Bella02.png File:Normal bscap013.jpg File:Normal bscap470.jpg File:Normal bscap261.jpg File:Normal bscap576.jpg File:Bscap220.jpg File:Bscap300.jpg File:Bscap430.jpg File:Bscap457.jpg File:Bscap086.jpg File:Bscap267.jpg File:Bscap318.jpg File:Bella Sneezing.png File:Bscap351.jpg File:436c0288cf 64771908 o2.jpg File:Bella Striped.jpg File:Will And Bella Underwater.jpg File:Character large 332x363 bella.jpg File:Bella.jpg File:Bella 2.jpg File:Bella 3.jpg File:Bella 21.jpg File:Nate Singing To Bella.jpg File:Nate And Bella.jpg File:Bella And Nate.jpg File:Yellow Bella 1.jpg File:Yellow Bella 2.jpg File:Yellow Bella 3.jpg File:Bella's First Scene.jpg File:Bellandwillshed.jpg File:Imag.jpg File:Bella And Will.jpg File:Bella and cleo.jpg File:Bella And Rikki.jpg |-|Charlotte= File:Charlotte Tailed.png File:Charlotte's First Day at School.png File:Charlotte Flirting With Lewis.png File:Karate Nate.jpg File:Charlotte And Lewis On The Beach.jpg File:Lewis And Charlotte Reading a Letter.jpg File:Bscap3397.jpg File:Lewis' Birthday.jpg File:Bscap1159.jpg File:Bscap3551.jpg File:Bscap493.jpg File:Cleo And Charlotte.png File:Bscap2226.jpg File:Bscap367.jpg File:Bscap0887.jpg File:Bscap038.jpg File:Bscap3223.jpg File:459.jpg File:411.jpg File:449.jpg File:293.jpg File:263.JPG File:24.jpg File:Gdf.jpg File:Charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2983567-580-326.jpg File:ChewisCleo.png File:ChewisSass.jpg File:Chewischeek.jpg File:ChewisInterested.jpg File:H2O JUST ADD WATER EPISODE 25.jpg File:Lewis-and-charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309977-390-260.jpg File:Mako_island_3.jpg File:S02E23.png File:S02E21.png File:S02E20.png File:Charlotte.jpg File:4455617148 53e894bc61.jpg File:18066a5506de07bc054e4e84f0247ea0.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:124847G.jpg File:Charlotte Using Aerokinesis.jpg File:S02E22.jpg File:Charlotte's House.png File:H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334578-250-141.jpg File:235037.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 09.jpg File:Bscap363.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-Pressure-Cooker-h2o-just-add-water-2234427-250-141.jpg File:Moon-Pool-h2o-just-add-water-1392759-287-225.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:0group05c.png File:Charlotte 2.jpg File:Charlotte 3.jpg File:Charlotte 5.jpg File:Charlotte 6.jpg File:Charlotte Scared of Ronnie.jpg File:H2o-Just-Add-Water-h2o-just-add-friendships-2476974-395-262.jpg File:Charlotte In The Water.jpg File:Brittany byrnes.png File:hey.jpg File:mad.png File:excited.jpg File:charlotte2.jpg File:H2O-under-water-scenes-h2o-just-add-water-2186368-1024-680.jpg |-|Louise, Gracie and Julia= File:50s Mermaids At Moon Pool.jpg File:Gracie, Louise and Julia.jpg File:50s Mermaids.jpg File:Past Mermaids.png File:Chatham's Treasure.jpg File:Necklace.jpg File:Louise And Gracie.jpg File:S02E19.jpg File:Past Mermaids With Lockets.jpg File:S01E23.jpg File:Gracie, Julia and Louise Getting Mermaid Powers.jpg File:Mermaids In The Locket.jpg File:Nadrtg mn.jpg File:Nrzmj.jpg File:Julia In Water.jpg File:Karl & Julia.png File:Julia And Karl.png File:Max And Gracie.jpg File:Max Remembering Gracie.jpg File:235047.jpg File:Gracie2.png File:Gracie.jpg File:Photo of Gracie.jpg File:Gracie Sad.png File:Louise Sixteen.png File:Louise Questioned.png File:Louise At Marine Park.png File:Miss Chatham Smiling.png File:Louise Finding Moon Pool.jpg File:Curious.png File:Smile.jpg File:Chatham And The Girls.jpg File:Max Giving Gracie The Necklace.jpg File:Louise In Water.png File:Gracie Waving.jpg File:Julia in Moon Pool.jpg Mako: Island of Secrets |-|Season 1= File:Lyla, Sirena And Nixie Lying On Sand.jpg File:Mermaids Using Powers.jpeg File:Mako Mermaids With Legs.jpg File:Mermaid.jpg File:Mako Mermaids In Moon Pool.png File:Mako Mermaids Under Water.jpg File:Sirena and Lyla in Snow.jpg File:Mako Mermaids In The Moon Pool.png File:Nixie, lyla, and sirena.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Power Gestures.jpg File:Mako Mermaids On Sand.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Underwater.jpg File:Lyla, sirena, nixie.jpg File:Nixie, lyla, sirena.jpg File:Lyla And Sirena Found A Seashell.png File:Walking Mermaids.jpg File:Nixie, Sirena & Lyla.jpg File:Mako Mermaids In Dresses.png File:Happy Feet.jpg File:Mako Mermaids At Ocean Cafe.png File:Mako Mermaids 1.png File:Mako Mermaids 2.png File:Mako Mermaids 3.png File:Mermaid Tails.png File:mermaids with Poseidon.JPG File:Nixie using Moonring.JPG File:Zac and girls with Rita.JPG File:Makomermaidssmall.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena sitting in the Moon Pool.jpg File:Portal.jpg File:Zac and mermaids.jpg File:Lyla and Zac.png File:Mermaids and Aquata.jpg File:Evie shopping.jpg File:Lyla and sirena hiding.jpg File:Mermaids scared.jpg File:Nixie and Lyla.JPG File:mermaids.jpg File:Zac and girls.jpg File:girls in grotto.jpg File:Lyla talking to Zac.jpg File:Rita and Nixie.jpg File:Lyla investigating a fish reel.jpg File:Nixie and Sirena.jpg File:Lyla and Sirena.jpg File:Zac confides to girls.jpg File:Lyla using her powers.jpg File:Lyla and Zac in Trident Cave.jpg File:Lyla and Nixie.jpg File:Zac using telekinesis.jpg File:Sirena blowing into a shell.jpg File:Zac falls in his garage.JPG File:Sirena and Lyla smiling.JPG File:Sirena and Aquata.jpg File:Rita passed out.jpg File:Nixie using her powers.JPG File:Nixie using her powers 2.JPG File:Girls using Moon Rings.jpg File:Confused people.jpg File:Lyla's hand motion.JPG File:Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool.JPG File:Sirena and Nixie swimming.JPG File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena.jpg File:Rita teaching the girls how to create a storm.jpg File:Nixie using her powers to create a storm.jpg File:Zac and Lyla swimming together.JPG File:Nixie falls.jpg File:Lyla practicing levitation.jpg File:Girls with arms crossed.JPG File:Trident stealing Moon Ring's magic.JPG File:Stuff Happens.jpg File:Lyla trying to take the Trident from Zac.jpg File:Lyla And Nixie With Moonrings.JPG File:LylaNixieSirena1.JPG File:LylaNixie.JPG File:Snow Rash.jpg Nixie Eating.jpg Nixie, Lyla and Sirena.jpg Lyla Using Powers.jpg |-|Season 2= File:Mako Mermaids Season 2 Mermaids.png File:The Seventh Cycle.png File:S2mermaids1.JPG File:mermaidsswimming2.JPG File:5232.JPG File:Sirena, Mimmi And Ondina Hiding.jpg File:Sirena using her moon ring.jpg File:Evie Joins The Pod.png File:OndinaMimmiZac1.jpg File:OndinaMimmiSirena2.jpg File:OndinaMimmiSirena3.jpg File:Ondina surprised to see Erik as a merman.jpg File:Mermates.jpg File:Mermates2.jpg File:Mermates3.jpg File:OndinaMimmi1.jpg File:OndinaMimmi2.jpg File:Ondina And Mimmi Using Magic Potion.jpg File:OndinaMimmi4.jpg File:ZacOndina.jpg File:MermaidPod2.jpg File:ZacSirenaOndinaMimmi.jpg File:ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg File:ZacEvie.jpg File:ZacEvie2.jpg File:ZacEvie3.jpg File:ZacOndina.jpg File:CamZacEvieMimmi.jpg File:Scaredy-cats.jpg File:Mimmi, Ondina And Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg File:Mermaids and Zac in Moon Pool.jpg File:Erik Spying on mermaids and Zac.JPG File:Evie zac mimmi sirena and ondina in the water.jpg File:Mermaids Hugging.JPG Sirena With Returned Pod.png Sirena And Mimmi Talking.png DavidSirena.jpg Sirena2.jpg Zac and evie swimming.JPG Moonpool zevie.JPG Evie and zac in moonpool.JPG CamZacEvieMimmi.jpg Evieswimming.JPG Ondina and erik.jpg Erik And Ondina.png Zac and Erik.JPG Erik Spying on mermaids and Zac.JPG Ondina surprised to see Erik as a merman.jpg OndinaMimmi4.jpg File:Zac and the girls.jpg |-|Season 3= Mermaids in Moon Pool.jpg Zac as Merman.jpg Girls Waving.jpg Mimmi And Dolphin.jpg Mimmi Using Bracelet.jpg Mimmi and Dolphin.jpg Evie Levitating Weilan and Ondina.jpg Hatchlings Mermaids.jpg Marshmallow Arctic.jpg Friends Mako Seeing Water Dragon.jpg Rikki in mako.jpg Mako-s3-cast.jpg Mako-S3E15.png Mako-S3E14.png Mako-S3E13.png Mako-S3E8.png Rikki in mako mermaid.jpg File:Ondina Using Her Powers.jpg |-|Lyla= File:Lyla In Water.jpg File:Lyla.jpg File:Lyla And Poseidon.jpg File:Lyla and zac.jpg File:lyla in water.JPG File:Lyla with legs.JPG File:Portal.jpg File:Lyla.png File:Lyla and Zac.png File:Zac using telekinesis to push Lyla away.png File:Lyla alone.jpg File:Lyla using the Moonring.jpg File:Lyla and Zac in Trident Cave.jpg File:Zac using telekinesis.jpg File:Lyla talking to Zac.jpg File:Lyla investigating a fish reel.jpg File:Lyla holding a cup of coffee.png File:Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool.JPG File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Zac and Lyla swimming together.JPG File:Lyla Transforming.jpg File:Lyla by the garage.JPG File:lyle.JPG File:lylele.JPG Lyla Lying in Moon Pool.jpg Lyla Being Cured by the Moon Ring.jpg Nixie, Lyla and Sirena with Missing Pod.jpg Lyla Hit.png |-|Nixie= File:Nixie In Water.jpg File:Nixie.jpg File:Nixie.png File:nixie and rita with poseidon.JPG File:nixie with legs.JPG File:Nixie Eating Lobster.png File:Nixie.JPG File:Under ice.JPG File:Nixie smiling.png File:Nixie alone.jpg File:Nixie swimming.jpg File:Nixie trapped.jpg File:Nixie tailed.jpg File:Nixie in the grotto.jpg File:Nixie wearing a raincoat.jpg File:Nixie underwater.jpg File:Rita and Nixie.jpg File:David and Nixie.png File:Nixie smiling.jpg File:Nixie talking to Ben.jpg File:Nixie pushing Cam.JPG File:Nixie pic.JPG File:Nixie learning how to use Moon Ring.JPG File:Nixie trying to levitate a glass.jpg File:Carly sees Nixie.JPG File:Nixie talking to lyla.JPG File:Nixie Hungry.jpg File:Nixie Lying in Moon Pool.png File:Snowy Nixie.jpg |-|Sirena= File:Sirena In Water.jpg File:Sirena.jpg File:Sirena Underwater.jpg File:Sirena Tailed.jpg File:Sirena underwater.jpg File:David and Sirena.JPG File:sirena.JPG File:Sirena.png File:Sirena looking into the moonlight.jpg File:Sirena's Story.jpg File:Sirena underwater.JPG File:aquata and sirena.jpg File:Sirena freeing Nixie.jpg File:Carly.png File:Sirena and her bracelets.jpg File:Sirena and Aquata.jpg File:Sirena1.JPG File:Sirena00.JPG File:sirena7.JPG File:sirenaunderwater.JPG File:sirenamermaid1.JPG File:Eviesirena.JPG File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Sirena1.jpg File:Sirena2.jpg File:Sirena3.jpg File:DavidSirena.jpg File:Sirenasinging.JPG File:Sirena Looking.jpg File:Sirena333.JPG Siren Sirena.png Sirena smiling.JPG Sirena And Mimmi Talking.png Evie zac mimmi sirena and ondina in the water.jpg Mimmi, Ondina And Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg Sirenasinging.JPG DavidSirena.jpg ZacSirenaOndinaMimmi.jpg Sirena2.jpg ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg Sirena using her moon ring.jpg Sirena Lying in Moon Pool.jpg |-|Zac= File:Zac in Pool.jpg File:Zac.png File:Zac.jpg File:Zac With Trident.png File:Zac In Pool.png File:Trident Lightning.png File:Trident.png File:Telekinesis.png File:Zac swimming.jpg File:Zac Swimming.jpg File:Zac's Tail.png File:Cam And Zac Finding The Trident.png File:Zac Talking With Evie.png File:Zac Drying His Tail.jpg File:Zac Waterboarding.jpg File:Zac fishing.jpg File:Cam and zac fishing.jpg File:Zac In Water.jpg File:Zac Tailed.jpg File:Zac Jumping With Trident.png File:Zac And Cam.png File:Cam And Zac.png File:Zac with Trident.JPG File:Zac.JPG File:zac and cam camping.JPG File:zac and cam as lifeguards.JPG File:Portal.jpg File:Zac swimming in water.jpg File:Zac and Evie.jpg File:Zac and Cam with lighted trident.png File:Lyla and Zac.png File:Zac and Cam with the Trident.jpg File:Chai in cafeteria.jpg File:Zac's tail.png File:Zac wet.jpg File:Zac standing by garage.jpg File:Zac standing.jpg File:Lyla and Zac in Trident Cave.jpg File:Zac using telekinesis.jpg File:Lyla investigating a fish reel.jpg File:Zac outside his garage.jpg File:Zac smiling.jpg File:Zac using his powers underwater.jpg File:Zac and Moon Ring.jpg File:Zac and the Trident.JPG File:Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool.JPG File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Zac and Lyla swimming together.JPG File:Zac Swimming.jpg File:Zac Training.jpg File:Zac talking to Cam.JPG File:Invisibility Detection.png File:Moonstruck Zac.JPG File:Zac using the trident.JPG File:Mako Friends.jpg File:Zac and Poseidon Shaped Evie.jpg File:Stormy Seas.png File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Zac in Merman Chamber.jpg File:Zac2.jpg File:ZacEvie2.jpg File:Zac's Happy Swim.jpg File:Zac Swimming After Trident.jpg File:Zac..JPG File:Zacunderwater3.JPG File:Zacangry.JPG File:Smug Zac.jpg IMG 1015.PNG IMG 0985.PNG IMG 1012.PNG IMG 0806.PNG IMG 0799.PNG IMG 0798.PNG IMG 0784.PNG Trumble and zac.jpg Zac and Evie hugging.jpg Zac Younger.jpg Zac revived.jpg Zac and Mimmi.jpg Zac and his sister Mimmi.jpg Zac giving Trident Stone.JPG Zac The Chosen One.png Zac Angry.png Zac blakely.JPG Zac and parents 3.JPG Zac in the snow.JPG Zac82.JPG Zac and Erik.JPG Evie and zac in moonpool.JPG Zac4.JPG Zac..JPG Zacangry.JPG Zacunderwater3.JPG Zac Drying His Tail.jpg Zac's Happy Swim.jpg Zac in Merman Chamber.jpg CamZacEvieMimmi.jpg ZacSirenaOndinaMimmi.jpg ZacOndina.jpg ZacEvie3.jpg Zac2.jpg |-|Ondina= File:Ondina in the water.JPG File:Ondina Smiling.JPG File:Ondina Swimming.jpg File:Ondina.JPG File:Ondina Dress-Up.JPG File:Ondina1.jpg File:Ondina2.jpg File:Ondina3.jpg File:Ondina Getting Wet.jpg File:Ondina5.jpg File:Mermates2.jpg File:Mermates.jpg File:Ondina surprised to see Erik as a merman.jpg File:Mermates3.jpg File:Ondina Power Play.jpg File:Ondina in Moon Pool.jpg File:Ondina Falling.jpg Screenshot (18).png Weilan karl and ondina.jpg Ondina in the grotto.jpg Ondina and erik.jpg Ondina and mimmi.jpg Ondina.png Erik And Ondina.png Ondina Secretly Using Powers.jpg Ondina In Moon Pool.jpg Evie zac mimmi sirena and ondina in the water.jpg Ondina Falling.jpg Mimmi, Ondina And Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg Ondina Power Play.jpg OndinaMimmiSirena2.jpg Ondina surprised to see Erik as a merman.jpg Ondina2.jpg ZacSirenaOndinaMimmi.jpg Ondina Getting Wet.jpg ZacOndina.jpg Ondina1.jpg Sirena, Mimmi And Ondina Hiding.jpg Ondina3.jpg OndinaMimmi1.jpg OndinaMimmi2.jpg Ondina And Mimmi Using Magic Potion.jpg OndinaMimmiSirena3.jpg OndinaMimmi4.jpg Ondina5.jpg Ondina-port.png Ondina Dress-Up.JPG Ondina Swimming.jpg Ondina Smiling.JPG Ondina.JPG |-|Mimmi= File:Mimmi In Grotto.jpg File:mimmi.JPG File:Mimmi Swimming.jpg File:Mimmi In Moon Pool.JPG File:Mimmi1.jpg File:Mimmi2.jpg File:Mimmi3.jpg File:Mimmi6.JPG Mimmi and Nerissa.png Mimmi Beached.png Mimmi.png Mimmi in Water.png Zac and Mimmi's photograph.jpg Mimmi crying over Zac's death.jpg Zac and Mimmi.jpg Zac and his sister Mimmi.jpg Mimmi with her brother Zac.jpg Mimmi And Dolphin.png Mimmi 0.JPG Mimmi75.JPG Sirena And Mimmi Talking.png Mimmi53.JPG Mimmi.jpg Mimmi1.jpg Mimmi6.JPG Mimmi3.jpg Mimmi2.jpg Sirena, Mimmi And Ondina Hiding.jpg OndinaMimmi1.jpg OndinaMimmi2.jpg Ondina And Mimmi Using Magic Potion.jpg OndinaMimmiSirena3.jpg OndinaMimmi4.jpg Mimmi-port.png Mimmi In Moon Pool.JPG Mimmi Swimming.jpg Mimmi.JPG Mimmi In Grotto.jpg Mimmi.JPEG |-|Erik= File:Erik.jpg File:Erik Hiding In Bushes.jpg File:cammerik.jpg File:Evieerik.JPG File:erik on beach.JPG File:Erik1.jpg File:Erik2.jpg File:Mermates3.jpg File:Mermates2.jpg File:Mermates.jpg File:Ondina surprised to see Erik as a merman.jpg File:Erik Running.jpg File:Erik using Trident Stone.jpg File:Erik the merman.jpg File:Erik and Cam.png Erik in Water.jpg 11694905 566229206874677 4182309287806614547 n.png Zac and Erik in Mako Reef.jpg Mako S2 About AlexCubis.jpg |-|Evie= File:Evie In Water.jpg File:Evie Transformed.png File:Evie As Pink Mermaid.png File:Evie2.jpg File:ZacEvie2.jpg File:ZacEvie.jpg File:Evie Smiling.jpg Screenshot (16).png IMG 1033.PNG Zac and Evie hugging.jpg Evie Attacked by The Dragon.png Zac and evie.jpg Evie on Floor.png Zac and evie swimming.JPG Evie and zac in moonpool.JPG Evie mermaid!.JPG Evie-port.png Evie zac mimmi sirena and ondina in the water.jpg Evie1.JPG Evieseason2.JPG Evie and Cam in Diving Gear.png ZacEvie.jpg CamZacEvieMimmi.jpg Evieswimming.JPG Evie Joins The Pod.png ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg CamEvie.jpg Evie2.jpg Eviesad.JPG Evieerik.JPG Eviesirena.JPG Evie.jpg Evie and Zac.png Evie looking at Zac's tail.png Poseidon as Evie.jpg Evie finds out.JPG Carly and Evie.jpg Evie shopping.jpg Zac and Evie.jpg Evie.JPG Evie.png Screenshot (188).png Evie and Mop.jpg Evie Lost Her Tail.jpg Evie's Power.jpg Evie Using Powers.jpg Evieandmop.jpg Evie Sad to Lose its Tail.jpg Zevie and Water Dragon.jpg Ondina teaching Evie.jpg Evie in Lunar Manipulation.jpg Evie and her Father.jpg Evie Metamorphosis.jpg Zac and Evie hugging.jpg Evie At The Store.jpg Evie3.jpg IMG 1033.PNG |-|Rita= File:Rita In Water.jpg File:Principal With a Tail.png File:Rita1.png File:Principal.png File:rita.JPG File:Nixie and rita with poseidon.JPG File:Rita foamed.jpg File:Rita in the grotto.jpg File:Rita underwater.png File:Rita using her powers.jpg File:Rita in her office.jpg File:Rita and Nixie.jpg File:Rita looking at the chest.jpg File:Rita in trouble.jpg File:Nixie learning how to use Moon Ring.JPG File:Invisibility Detection.png File:Rita covered in snow.jpg File:Rita unconscious.JPG File:rita12.JPG File:rita94.JPG File:rita1.JPG File:Rita23.jpg File:Old Rita.png Rita 22.JPG File:Zac and girls with Rita.JPG File:Rita and Harry's photo.png |-|Aquata= File:Mermaids and Aquata.jpg File:Aquata looking at the sky.JPG File:Aquata and sirena.jpg File:Sirena and Aquata.jpg File:Mermaid Pod.jpg File:Aquata Gets Sirena's Shell.jpg File:Aquata And Maya.png File:Maya And Aquata.png |-|Weilan= File:Weilan.jpg File:Rikki in mako mermaid.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Season3 Weilan Ondina Mimmi Evie.jpg|Weilan with Mimmi, Evie, and Ondina speed-swimming File:season3.jpg File:Season3.png File:newseries.png File:8.png File:10.png File:14.png File:Mako-S3E7.png File:Weilan and Box Secrets.jpg File:29.png File:Evie Levitating Weilan and Ondina.jpg File:Chinese Ability.jpg File:26.png File:33.png File:Weilan with Short Hair.jpg File:Season 3.png File:Merpeople with the Bracelet.png File:Weilan Running.png File:allthreegirls.png File:Weilan Kata.jpg File:Back in Moon Pool.png File:Puzzle Box Destroyed.png c198e9cfe9d05186bda78ee6a22bb3fc.jpg File:Weilan Magic.png Eb5185f4582fcbe60add0f1dd65e663f.jpg Fe94f7fbd7b20924891b64c306f564ff.jpg Weilan Opening The Puzzle Box.jpg Zac Younger.jpg D98b49b8db2b855df213942f6f8c0bfb.jpg A73a6407ad4ac1cd996b049ccd702523.jpg 536707ec58e6909914cb0bd86d729e1b.jpg 94babfca821e36128b0b73d8ab6481a6.jpg 62392c5a49f592879a9b9f0d2fce313b.jpg ce854881edb783900d03fda67cafc95f.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Merpeople Category:Mermen Category:Past Mermaids Category:Current Merpeople